


IKSAN BOYS

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, SchoolAU, parkjeongwoo, sojunghwan, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: Park Jeong Woo, heartbeat of Class Treasure, just learned that So Junghwan, the quiet, reserved transfer student is also from Iksan. Said transfer student did not talk to anyone, kept too much to himself. Jeongwoo’s not having it, so he tries to get closer to the new student. Then he finds himself entangled in some serious shit.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/So Junghwan
Kudos: 43





	IKSAN BOYS

Park Jeongwoo was tapping his shoes against the floor, chin resting on his knuckle. Thinking deeper, his eyes focused on a certain student, he shifted to prop on another elbow, then pressed his cheek on the other knuckle this time. Since all teachers had been called for an emergency conference meeting, everybody in the classroom had erupted into a chaotic contest for attention. All except one.

The back of _his_ head rested against the back of the seat, his face covered by his ball cap, his feet raised and rested on the empty seat in front of him.

 _Is he napping?_

Jeongwoo swallowed. For the last twenty minutes, he had been contemplating whether he should seize this opportunity and make a move. He’d been trying to talk to the new student, whom he had recently found out was from Iksan, too. The late discovery was due to the new student’s lack of introductory speech when he was first introduced in the class. But Jeongwoo’s secret but constant stalking had bore fruit, having taken much interest from the very first time.

Actually, _everybody_ had taken interest the very first time, girls and boys alike, but nobody had really taken the initiative to approach the boy, which was no surprise.

While the new student might look like an angel-come-to-earth, he radiated an aura that told anyone who would choose to talk to him to fuck off. He had a permanent scowl in his face that was almost rude and offensive, but there was also something about him that made you want to forgive and tolerate this unreasonable demeanour. 

Feeling like he had to beat everyone to it, Jeongwoo had launched into his investigative skills to get answers. And answers, these days, were found online. And so Jeongwoo had scoured the Internet, searched for the name So Junghwan in every social media in Korea he knew of. 

Nonexistent.

It had annoyed Jeongwoo so much that he had chosen to give up and lost interest, thinking that, if the boy did not even have _Kakao_ , there was no future for him and Jeongwoo. 

Later on that night, while he lay in bed, Jeongwoo realized that _that_ was exactly what had drawn him to the boy in the first place, that cloud of mystery that surrounded So Junghwan—and the handsome face, too, of course. Jeongwoo liked mysteries. And to him there were no better mysteries than people who liked to keep things private. 

Jeongwoo, really with the intention to lighten up his mood that night, opened his Instagram. When he typed So Junghwan’s name, he hadn’t expected to find him there at all.

But there So Junghwan’s name was, all complete for Jeongwoo’s eyes to see. Jeongwoo had sat up, staring at his phone in disbelief. He had tapped the name without expectation, or at least he had tried, just in case it was a different So Junghwan. But when he got to study the profile more closely, it was indeed the So Junghwan in his school, his small face in his small profile photo smiling at Jeongwoo.

His account was private, but it had no longer mattered to Jeongwoo, because he was now too hyped up from having read So Junghwan’s bio:

_Your Iksan Boy._

Jeongwoo could still remember how passionately he had reacted that night. He had immediately tapped the _follow_ button. And as Instagram assured him that the _request to follow_ had been successfully sent, he had started jumping up and down his bed, dancing to Ariana Grande's _No Tears Left To Cry_.

Jeongwoo heard a snort from beside him. As though awakened from a dream, he turned to his right to see Bang Yedam mutely laughing at him.

“What,” said Jeongwoo.

Yedam didn’t respond at first, trying to pull himself together. 

“Park Jeongwoo,” he began, “the school’s _explosive_ , is left _vegetable_ by a transfer student who talked to nobody but probably his dead dog.”

“His dog is dead?” said Jeongwoo, “Wait, he has a dog? How did you know that?”

The smile disappeared from Yedam’s face and, now looking disappointed, he blinked at Jeongwoo, as though he didn’t know what to make of him.

“It was meant to be an. . . idiom,” said Yedam flatly.

Frowning, Jeongwoo said, “Never heard of it before.”

Yedam rolled his eyes. “I thought so, too,” he said, “because it’s self-composed.”

“What?”

“You know what,” said Yedam, throwing his hands in the air then getting to his feet, “I’m gonna go to the canteen. Just—go talk to him. So you can finally sleep better at night.”

If Yedam only knew how better Jeongwoo had been sleeping and how great his night would even be if Jeongwoo and Junghwan became friends and called him. . . names.

Jeongwoo blushed. He was a sensitive person, through and through. With Yedam gone, Jeongwoo was left to ponder on his feelings. 

Suddenly self-conscious, Jeongwoo shifted in his seat, pulling his legs tightly together. No one was really watching him. On regular days— what he could also call Pre-So Junghwan Days—he would have conjured the best jokes he could think of just to get everybody’s eyes on him. He had always been an attention-seeker, he was aware of that. Attention made him feel nice about himself.

Maybe that was partly the reason, too, why he was so invested into getting the new student to like him, so that he would be first, thus making his friends love him even more. Well, that and the fact that So Junghwan was doing things to his body. Without actually doing anything.

So deep was Jeongwoo in his thoughts that it took late for his mind to register that So Junghwan had now awakened from his nap and had, looking befuddled, turned to Jeongwoo’s direction. Only when Jeongwoo met his eyes did Jeongwoo start, making him almost jump out of his skin.

If Jeongwoo saw it right, So Junghwan smirked, before turning away, looking as though he was familiar with Jeongwoo’s reaction because he’d encountered these kinds of reactions before and it wasn’t new to him that even someone like Jeongwoo would be smitten by him.

Jeongwoo felt his body heat up in embarrassment. All of his friends knew he was gay, and it was reminded almost everyday. Jeongwoo wondered whether So Junghwan knew of it, too, even just once, because a part of Jeongwoo wished he did. But another part of him also wished he didn’t, especially if it would mean for So Junghwan to avoid him. 

“What time is it?”

Jeongwoo stared at So Junghwan, gawking.

Rubbing an eye, So Junghwan turned away, one hand massaging his neck. Jeongwoo blinked, realizing he had just let an important opportunity slip.

Jeongwoo cleared his throat and said, with a louder voice, “It’s 10:07.”

So Junghwan only slightly turned, still holding his neck, nodding his thanks at Jeongwoo, then turned away again. Jeongwoo’s heart skipped a beat.

Now fortified by this small gesture of acknowledgement, Jeongwoo stood up, heart pounding, and prepared to walk up to So Junghwan. But he couldn’t do it. Deflated by his own apprehension, Jeongwoo sat back, irritated at himself. He looked down at his desk, opened his notebook and started scribbling absently.

“Is this you?”

Jeongwoo looked up. So Junghwan was holding up a phone. Jeongwoo looked at So Junghwan first, the ghost of his smirk lingering, then he looked at the phone. He found himself looking at his own Instagram feed. 

There were days when Jeongwoo felt insecure about his skin, being naturally brown-skinned. And there were days when he did believe it worked to his advantage because it helped conceal his blushes.

“Oh,” Jeongwoo said, “yeah, that’s. . . It’s me.”

So Junghwan nodded then started tinkering on his phone. He had completely turned to his left now, allowing Jeongwoo to have a better look at his face. He had also put on his ball cap backwards.

“I rarely open my Instagram,” he said suddenly.

“Ah,” was Jeongwoo’s only reply. At this point, he was thinking that So Junghwan was probably accepting his _follow request_. He wanted to check his phone, but he didn’t want to appear very obvious. 

So Junghwan had now put down his phone on his armchair. Then he looked at Jeongwoo.

“Park Jeongwoo, right?”

Jeongwoo tried to smile. He expected that So Junghwan had more to say, but he only nodded then looked around. 

Jeongwoo swallowed and pulled himself together. “So,” he said, “you're from Iksan, too?”

So Junghwan turned to look at him. “Yeah,” he said, “you are, too?”

Jeongwoo nodded, smiling. His heart was racing. Here So Junghwan was, comfortably talking to him. And his classmates seemed to be starting to notice this, too, because Jeongwoo realized the noise was minimizing every passing minute.

“You hungry?” said Jeongwoo.

So Junghwan looked at him.

“Wanna go to the canteen?” Jeongwoo added.

“Oh, sure.”

“You can leave your bag,” said Jeongwoo, “nobody really cares about anyone here. Everybody minds their own business.”

“And you’ll be the next Prime Minister of South Korea,” said So Junghwan, a playful smile on his lips.

Jeongwoo’s stomach did a summer-sault.

Everybody hooted as Jeongwoo followed So Junghwan to the door, and Jeongwoo, unable to resist the impulse to boast of this milestone, struck a pose, quietly cackled, then hurried to catch up with his newfound friend.

The two walked side by side, with So Junghwan and his bag slung over one shoulder. They talked randomly, mostly about things they missed about their hometown Iksan. Jeongwoo was leading the conversation, of course, and though So Junghwan’s answers were monosyllabic, he was ecstatic.

As they were just turning to the hallway to the right through the canteen, they bumped into a humming Yedam and the shock on his face was so evident that Jeongwoo had to quickly step ahead of So Junghwan to make a warning face to his best friend.

Reading it, Yedam blinked several times and cleared his throat.

“You heading back to the classroom?” asked Jeongwoo, even though the answer was obvious.

“Obviously,” said Yedam.

Jeongwoo made another face.

“Oh, by the way,” said Yedam, “ _meeting’s_ over. I saw Miss Go. They’re dismissing everyone at 10:30.”

“Sweet,” Jeongwoo heard So Junghwan say.

“Why?” asked Jeongwoo, genuinely curious.

“Dunno,” said Yedam. “Need me to get your bag?”

“Oh,” said Jeongwoo, turning to look at So Junghwan, who looked proud. “Yes, please. Thanks, Yedam.”

Yedam walked away.

“Guess we can wait out the remaining time?” said Jeongwoo to So Junghwan.

“Yeah, sure,” said So Junghwan, “but I’m leaving as soon as they open the gate, sorry.”

“Going somewhere?”

“No, not really. Just want to. . . tour around.”

Jeongwoo thought for a moment. “I can come with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Jeongwoo, “if you don’t mind, of course.”

“No, not at all. It’d be nice, actually.”

Jeongwoo was dancing inside. So Junghwan might have disappointed him at first, what with all this bad-boy faćade, but that was obviously just a show, probably to ward off buggers. He must get them a lot. And the fact that So Junghwan had allowed him in his territory was saying something, was Jeongwoo wrong?

Jeongwoo and So Junghwan were just paying for their chosen sandwiches when Yedam reappeared, backpack on his back and another slung over one shoulder. Seeing Jeongwoo, he let it slide across his arm then handed the strap to Jeongwoo, who took it. 

“Thanks, Yedam,” said Jeongwoo.

“I’ll go ahead,” said Yedam, waving and, without waiting for Jeongwoo’s reply, left.

Jeongwoo and Yedam always went together, so Jeongwoo appreciated it very much that Yedam was giving _this_ to Jeongwoo. Jeongwoo, in return, promised himself to make it up to his best friend.

“Let’s just finish this here and we’ll go?” asked So Junghwan.

Jeongwoo, a little startled, nodded his head, smiling. They took the unoccupied table by the entrance of the canteen. There were other students in the canteen, too, and some looked like they weren’t planning on leaving anytime soon, while some were in a hurry to finish their snacks. Jeongwoo was secretly taking pleasure at the glances and murmurs he and So Junghwan were getting from some of the girls. 

“Where do you plan to go?” asked Jeongwoo, preparing to take a bite of his sandwich.

So Junghwan, who had begun chewing, gestured for Jeongwoo to wait. Jeongwoo chuckled. So Junghwan had taken over a half of his sandwich. And before he could even answer Jeongwoo, he took the remaining piece in one munch. He smiled at Jeongwoo’s mock-awe. 

“I can take this while we’re walking,” said Jeongwoo, referring to his sandwich, “if you’re in much hurry.”

So Junghwan lightly shook his head, smiling. When he’d chewed his mouth clean, he said, “No, finish it. I was just. . . you know, I didn’t realize I was hungry until we got here.”

Jeongwoo giggled, then realized he was overdoing it. He cleared his throat and finished his sandwich. 

“Let’s go,” he said, still chewing.

“At least finish that,” said So Junghwan.

Jeongwoo nodded, opening his bottled water and chugging. When he was done, So Junghwan got to his feet and followed him. 

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll know,” said So Junghwan.

They walked, side by side once again, talking about the things they missed about their hometown Iksan. At this point, Jeongwoo could hear his heartbeat. Flashes of his old self were coming back to him, and he was realizing, as he fondly listened to So Junghwan talk, how he had been so terribly seeking, not for attention, but for someone he could give it to.

Jeongwoo stared up at So Junghwan, who he could no longer hear. Yes, he thought he might just have found the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So excited for NOV 6! Btw, I have another fic called One Way Love. It's a JiKyu fic (Jihoon/Junkyu), pls do check it out! XOXO


End file.
